Distance Friendship
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: A friendship strong of theirs can last through time, even if it hurts in just memoires. Read and Review.


Playing the part, becoming a role that one is destined to have, through hard work of oneself and those whom help through. Step by step of it, focus on the meaning of everything that is powerful. On a level of certain control of it, where even in wise of it all, comes to a price. Leaving on hopes to only memory of it, of what was in the past, linger forever in the future. Even if only one is there left to remember it all, when all else taken away, because of elements that bonded many, into a friendship.

In start of friendship, there must the sense of sharing kindness. A calming hand out to others, which not everything must be taken in hardship; that is seen as thick and thin of life. So soft of voice, going beyond in terms of the grayness, shy little from it. Having someone to lean on, shouldering the pain, helping on the sidelines, but still have guide.

Second in the loyalty of that friendship, even with the biggest egos, a soft side can be seen, and with it, the compassion to defend. Being a support, a tight rope that holds and never break; where it is nibble as silk, yet is sturdy as titanium that would never bend, into pressure wills. The wills of empty promises never come, and fill another power.

Next than would the honesty, a trigger of words and gestures that things must be said and done. There should never be any falsehood, that at drips heavily down one's mouth, so easily, that they are just overselling it now. Faith in others comes with the feels, which are times rare to share or even have, let alone emote. Yet, given the chances, the lies are buried before anymore damage is done.

Coming next in that falling of it, with the diminutive believe of generosity of giving it others, to live in a selfless life. Giving all, and not get anything in return. Doing only a good deed, so small or so grand, even in a fashionable taste that goes across the lands, sparing not a cent more, in ushering all know that it means.

Ending with nothing else but give laughter, which even with small difference an emotion has, even from those who embraced it, can climb mountains that run in their veins. Having a smile on, no matter the troubles to come, that expression never fails, in pleasing the most down and out of luck individual. Letting it just echoed, reflecting back just as strong, in showing that sound is not rare, but loved.

With nothing else, on the minor cord of it all, of how something of those words, be nothing else, of holding them together?

"The magic will always hold us together . . . always."

The words flowed out, airy in huff breathing, as tears ran down her face, looking at what was before her, every glance, shook her body. Yet, she stayed strong when another came near, standing by, under the full moon and starry night, while a summer chill took place.

_"__She's has to learn this on her own, little sister, leave her be. No matter the pains of it, we all have to bear this . . . please see it my way, sister."_

"I-I keep forgetting what it means to be a princess, what one gains but also loses. How have you and your sister go through this, for centuries, and not feel the pain I am going through?"

**I would big sister, but in the teachings you have given her . . . this is something she or nor any other should do alone. Two faults shouldn't drive the gap wider . . . know as she does, big sister. I wish for you, that one day you will see it as that.**

A winded exhale from the other, leaning close when seeing the younger one's body was starting to shake, once more, as a new fresh batch of tears came.

"That is where you are wrong, Princess Twilight." The other spoke, while having the other face one another, brushing away the tears, before speaking again, glancing to the sky, unknowing the other followed, while the words left. "Celestia and I have never forgotten the pain, of which you are going through, every passing year, is another hardship of its own. The way of the Alicorn must come to terms with, to where the balances of natures to flex and break as well. We can only remember and embrace what they were meant since."

"B-but, I just don't want them as just a memory . . ."

"A friendship you had made with them, nay, not even I would want just that, Princess Twilight. I lost many close, regrettable forgetting them as time goes. Painful it is . . . even big sister would go far in denying there was none whom touched her heart, only to leave her in tears, because of their goodwill to her."

"But why let them go?"

"Not all would have a clear answer . . . forgive I also wished for those retorts as well. Yet, I do not, because of the burden that would come, if I question it too much. Memoires make our history, while it also forms our people and futures, in reminding of what others have done, for just through what their minds could do, bringing anticipate. Something that can't be repeated brought back as the same, lingering only as problem more than a salutation."

Princess Twilight remained quiet, as the silence took place for just a moment, before soon giving a reply back.

"The hope in the heart shows a capable future, having the history of mistakes and chances follow behind as a guide and watcher, parting just the memoires to fleet back in the wills break to keep going . . . is that what Princess Celestia believes in, Princess Luna?"

A small nod is given, having their eyes meet once more, as Luna bears an unsure smile, while her eyes as well wear sadness, but also trust.

"I would like to think so of my sister being the sensible one, even when it makes her uncertain; it is what I have noticed in making her a great leader. And even now, I hold no regret in seeing her as thus."

Princess Twilight looks away, back at the area she was looking to before, reaching out and stroking a stone slab with care. Matching as just the pony marked on it, though softly faded through years of harsh season, Twilight was able to bring a small smile, on would want, when seeing the other in despair. That wouldn't do, not for her passing friends, wanting her to be much more.

"Princess Luna . . ."

"Yes, my dear Alicorn sister?"

"Next night, would you mind if I join is rising the moon and stars, there is going a star alignment I have always wanted to show to my friends. I would like them to see it."

Princess Luna gave a smiled, before answering. "Of course you may, I am sure big sister would also like that, and coming next week, your brother and Princess Candace will come. We can have a big family get-together, maybe at the lake you and your friends always loved to go to. Toss some skipping wish rocks . . . why are you laughing?"

Princess Twilight tried to hold her laughter in, as when Princess Luna said something only one her bouncy of friends would, in cheering others up.

"Nothing, just a memory . . . thank you, Princess Luna, it means the world to me."

"You are a wonderful little sister and a worthy friend to have both near and dear to me Princess Twilight, think nothing of it."

The End.


End file.
